Eyes
by ShyWrites
Summary: Kedamono fears of what Popee would think of him if he showed him his face. ONE SHOT. PLATONIC POPEE X KEDAMONO


**Hey guys! Here's a Popee the Performer one-shot for you all to enjoy! If you haven't watched this show then what are doing?! Watch the show first! It's actually pretty funny if you put aside the weird factors… Anyways I hope you enjoy this! If you do, feel free to review and favorite for more PTP in the future! Hope you like this and enjoy your day!**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **I DO NOT own Popee the Performer! I only own this story!**

Popee looked at the mask that laid in front of him.

He made it for Kedamono, a true friend of his that dealt with every single thing Popee has ever done to him. For every bomb that that was thrown. For every time he tried to kill the poor wolf, Kedamono would still enjoy his company. He was Popee's loyal friend and unlike all the others, he stayed.

Popee smiled as Kedamono walked towards him. His tail wagging at the paper plate mask that Popee made for him. It was nothing really special, just a plate with a face drawn on it but it didn't matter to Kedamono. He loved the gift and hugged him thanks.

"You should put it on." Popee urged, smiled excitedly at the wolf.

The canine smiled solemnly, looking at the plate as if it was a true treasure. "No, it may get messed up…"

"Is it that you don't want me to see your face? Because I can look away!"

"N-no!" Kedamono started to sweat. "I just think that it would look better, hanging up somewhere like a painting!"

"But It's not a painting," Popee pouted. "It's a mask and I want you to put it on!"

"No, it's way too nice for my face… you should wear it!"

"I made it for you!" The performer urged angrily. "Just wear it!"

"I don't-"

"I'm positive that there is NOTHING wrong with your face so just PUT. IT. ON!"

Kedamono started to cry. The tears his mask showed his distress as well as some actually tears falling off of his chin. Popee's bunny ears lowered are the sight of his hurt friend. He didn't understand what Kedamono was so upset about…

But at the same time…

He wanted to wipe the tears away and tell him everything was okay. Popee actually believed Kedamono is probably really handsome under that mask. If only, he let him see. The wolf continued to cry before making his way to his tent and shutting the curtains.

Popee looked at the tent in worry for Kedamono. He wished he could understand why the wolf feared his face so much… Why was he so timid towards the fact that he looked like his mother? Was there something he hasn't told him? Probably so…

Popee sighed, going towards the TV and turning it on.

~I~I~

Kedamono stared at himself in the mirror. The masked faced wolf frowned as he looked at his reflection.

He wanted to take off the mask. He wanted Popee to truly understand that he was hideous and no one should want to see his face. She told him he was ugly so he deserved to hide it from the world. It was for the best…

But maybe…

He should show Popee just so he can understand why wearing this mask was imperative. Why wearing this mask shields him from any insults or any torment that may be caused. Why wearing this mask was his protection from any bullying. Why wearing it was hiding the face that he was ugly.

Kedamono pulled the mask off of his face and looked at his reflection. There stood a purple wolf with shaggy hair and wide eyes. His eyes were fuchsia and as you went down the iris, you can see it subtly fade into amber. The wolf sighed and solemnly stared at the wolf he saw before him.

He started to tear up as the images of his childhood flown through his mind. It made him sick just thinking about it.. He closed his eyes and gripped onto his fur in anger but stopped when he heard Popee say.

"Hey Keda, you okay in there?"

The wolf didn't reply, instead he scrambled to put his mask back on. He placed it on incorrectly as the performer entered the tent. Popee looked at him and frowned.

"You okay?"

"Yes," he replied, sniffling a little. "I'm fine..why?"

Popee rubbed the back of his head. "It's just that.. I'm sorry for trying to force you to show me your face. I just-"

"No," Kedamono cutted him off. "I'm sorry for not being honest with you."

Popee smiled. "Well, you don't have to show me your face if you don't want to."

"I know." The wolf nodded. "But I want to show you anyways. We're all we got and there's no point hiding things from each other."

The performer's eyes widen as Kedamono hesitantly took off the wrongly placed mask. Once Popee saw his eyes he was immediately shunned. His heart felt like it flew out of his chest and to the wolf before him.

His eyes were beautiful. They were delicate and bright and gorgeous in everyway. Popee wanted to just pass out at that very moment just as Kedamono looked at him. The mentioned wolf started to tear up again.

He honestly was still scared. He feared for the performer before him didn't like his face. He feared that Popee thought he was ugly. He feared that Popee would leave him. Kedamono wanted to put the mask back on right now and go back to how things were.

But things are different now..

The wolf looked at the mask in his paws and was about to put it back on when Popee stopped him. The performer put his hands on Kedamono's face and wiped the tears away. Popee smiled softly as the wolf looked up at him in fear of what he would say.

"What were you so worried about?"

Kedamono's eyes widen. "What do you mean? It's it obvious!? I'm ugly...she said so.."

"Who?"

"My mother!" he told him. "She beat me and yelled hateful things! She hated me and my face… I've always been scared to show others because they might do the same thing that she's done to me… I'm scared of what you would have thought so I hid it. Heck, I'm scared right now."

Tears went down the wolf's face once more. "I don't want to be alone… Popee, I don't want you to leave me…"

The performer wiped away the newly forming tears before saying to the wolf. "I'm not going anywhere. Your face and your eyes are beautiful and anyone who says otherwise can eat a bomb for all I care! I don't know what your mother's problem was but I think you look great."

Kedamono's tail wagged a little as a small smile graced his features. "Do you think so?"

Popee chuckled, nuzzling the wolf's brown nose. "I know so."

The wolf's tail continued to wag as Popee and him exited the tent and went to have some fun together.

FIN.

 ***gives you a hug and skips away***


End file.
